The Battle - ROTBTD
by abnormally.unusual
Summary: The Big Five and the Big Four are called to fight against Pitch once again. This starts with the beginning of the battle and doesn't have much backstory. Feedback would be great and let me know if you want me to continue.


_When the three of them finally reached Burgess the Guardians were just finished with all of their preparations. They weren't going to be caught off guard once again my Pitch. Rows upon rows of Bunnymund's eggs stood along one street, their tribal colorings reflecting off of a fresh blanket of snow on the ground while North's yetis stood on the other with wooden clubs and bats in their hands. The mini fairies hovered close to the ground not wanting to get caught up in the harsh winds that Jack was naturally causing. The guardians themselves stood around the sled, stuffing carrot bombs and snow globes alike into the magical bag. The teenagers approached them._

_"Is there anything that we can do?" Merida looked at the remaining snow globes laying on the ground._

_North smiled at the princess. "It seems that we are almost done with the packing. There is little to be done now except wait."_

_Jack sat perched on the top of his staff which was precariously balanced on the mount of the sled. He looked out towards where they all knew his lake was said to be with a frown on his face. Only Bunny, North and Hiccup could see that his eyes had become watery and distant._

_Bunny who stood hunched over the bag straightened himself and nudged Jack with his elbow. "You okay there frostbite?"_

_Jack shook his head out of his reverie. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He turned his attention to his younger friends. "You guys ready for this?"_

_Repunzel rubbed her arm absentmindedly. "As ready as we'll ever be."_

_Jack gave her a small smile before jumping into the air and floating gracefully in front of them. "I wish I didn't know how you feel." He looked back towards his lake once more. "But I do." He then smiled brightly and for a second he actually looked like the Guardian of Fun. He looked like he did just after the first fight on Burgess when he had been accepted into the Guardians officially. The trickster that thought of other people before himself. He gestured with is hands. "Come on, the world won't wait to be saved."_

_The blackness was soon closing in and there would be no time to lose. Hiccup mounted Toothless and started to stroke his head as he growled at the dimming lights. He and North would be working from the air, riding around and dropping in on nightmares as they came. Repunzel stood close by Tooth, her golden hair clutched tight in her fists as the two of them would be working as the medics for the upcoming battle. Merida stood by Bunnymund with her strung across her back. The two of them would be posted high atop the buildings jumping from rooftop to rooftop, getting in their long range shots. Sandy and Jack hovered silently in the air. The two of them would be taking on Pitch head on. Trying to slow and stop his progress and concentration while the invasion was going on. Everybody knew their places. They just didn't know how well their plans and preparations would work._

_Suddenly Bunny's ears perked. He tilted his head upward and sniffed the air. His nose wrinkled in disgust. "Pitch. He's coming."_

_The eight of them including Toothless and the mobs of minor spirits tensed up. They could feel the darkness coming for everything was turning darker and the temperature was dropping slightly. The ground around Jack's feet turned to frost and Repunzel's hair flashed in anticipation. Over the rooftops of the many houses Pitch was floating towards them on a chariot of darkling sand. He held a black spear in one hand and what seemed to be a metal knife in the other. His grin grew bigger the closer he got._

_"Well well well if it isn't the Big Four and the Big Five all at the same time. I must be something of a threat." He brought his hand up to his heart to indicate how touched he really was._

_"Let's just get this over with you hackit." Merida pulled an arrow from her quiver._

_Pitch turned his attention to the red haired princess. "So eager to fight are we Merida? I just thought you would like to know some information before we begin with the festivities."_

_Merida furrowed her brow but kept her bow cocked all the same. "What type of information?"_

_Pitch laughed and leaned against the back of his chariot. "Well your biggest fears of course. You'll be fighting fear itself the least you should know is what I can bring to the table."_

_North stepped forward for the first time since the dark king arrived. "We have no time for such petty information."_

_Pitch frowned. "Well you wouldn't think that now would you? You and your fellow guardians have nothing to fear from me except the wellbeing of the children you are so keen to protect. However them,"_

_Pitch indicated to the four remaining. "they are just children. Every child has their own fear no matter how brave they may seem on the outside." He looked at Merida pointedly._

_Bunny stomped his foot in outrage. "Jack is a guardian just as the rest of us and soon will them other ankle biters. They don't have no need be afraid of 'u neither."_

_Pitch opened his arms. "My dear bunny you forget things. Jack here was only seventeen when he himself was transformed. Even after three hundred years of wandering he hasn't had the chance to mature." Jack tightened his grip on his staff, so eager to let out his anger on Pitch. But he restrained himself._

_"As for the rest of his little group they are but children now. They are not spirits nor guardians. They had no past lives that they need to remember." Pitch looked at Jack. "Speaking of past lives I have a little present for you." He tossed what was in his hand but when it landed at Jack's feet the thing that was originally thought to be a knife was actually a single ice skate that had rusted many years ago._

_They could all see Jack's shoulder's tense as he realized what it was and the brief moment where it looked as if he was burning from the inside. But as he brought his eyes up to meat Pitch's they only had deep loathing and hatred hidden inside._

_Baby Tooth, being the only one who knew the story of Jackson Overland Frost came and perched herself on Jack's shoulder whilst rubbing his neck in comfort. Jack's muscles loosened just the slightest bit. _

_"The story of the older brother who saved his sister from falling into a frozen lake, sacrificing his own life in the process was enough to warm even my heart when I heard of it." Pitch smiled a devilishly evil smile. "And to think that that young man would later become one of the most powerful guardians of all time after three hundred years of solitude and rejection just seems suitable." _

_It took a moment for the protectors to realize who he was referring to. Repunzel brought her hand up to her mouth as her eyes started to water as well as Tooth. Bunnymund, Sandy and Merida hung their head in sadness and shame while North and Hiccup just looked on in utter horror. But Jack was having none of it._

_"That was a long time ago. As far as I'm concerned it's a passed life and it won't change the way I feel. If I could relive that moment down at the lake I wouldn't change a thing because at least I saved my sister. I intend to do the same for the children of the world." Jack held his shoulders back as he finally let go of something that had been eating him for so many years. He now knew what he was meant to do and he was going to do everything in his power to put an end to the terror._

_Pitch frowned at Jack's lack of emotion. "I suppose I should give you credit for not lashing out. But no matter. I'll be done with you before you can even say frostbite."_

_That's when he lunged._

_They all immediately took their positions, some high and some low as the fearlings started to attack. Toothless grabbed Repunzel under her arms and lifted her up to the nearby belfry where they would be able to see everything that was going on. As North and Hiccup took off into the sky the easter island type eggs and the northern yetis all rushed forward to cover them from behind. Bunny threw his boomerangs at lines of the fearlings as Merida picked off close calls that were heading towards distracted teammates. Sandy and Jack worked together combining their ice and dream sand to make spears and icy whips that they could bombard Pitch with. But with every attack that they made Pitch matched with his nightmare sand rendering the attacks useless. However it was obvious that Pitch would not be able to keep the charade up all night and that they would soon overpower him. That's when he decided to change tactics._

_"Separate them! Don't let any of them get within ten feet of one another!" Pitch screamed over his waves of fearlings. They immediately formed groups, each one moving towards a different spirit on the ground, closing in on them and pushing them back until they could not reach one another anymore. When North and Hiccup flew over to try and even the odds their own cloud of flying fearlings met them in between and started to push them back to opposite sides of the sky._

_Only Repunzel and Toothiana remained together as they moved from yeti to yeti to try and heal the injuries that they had received from the "evil ponies". Whenever a darkling tried to get close to the singing princess Tooth would call over her own cloud of mini teeth to push them back and away from the pair. It wasn't much but it was the best that could be done at the moment._

_Anger pulsed through Jack and he through all of it in Pitch's direction. The temperature dropped nearly ten degrees as he called upon the wind and his own ice and snow to come to him as he threw wave upon wave of his wintery magic. Pitch's chariot was slowly moving backward as Jack pressed on and he could barely raise his hand before his vision was blurred once again by the blindingly white snow._

_"Merida!"_

_Jack could hear Repunzel's cry from across the battlefield and he turned his head towards her. Merida was kneeled on the ground with a big gash in her side from where a fearlings hooves dug in. Her face was starting to look pale but she still had determination set deep within her. _

_With the brief distraction Pitch gathered his strength and shot a tendril of darkling sand around Jack's waist and yanked against the string hard. Jack was knocked off his feet and fell on his back in front of Pitch. He raised his spear high._


End file.
